


YakkoXReader (Vacation)

by IlovePhineas



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlovePhineas/pseuds/IlovePhineas
Summary: A vacation with the Warner's goes a little differently than planned





	YakkoXReader (Vacation)

**Author's Note:**

> DiScLaImEr... We're the Warner Brothers! And the Warner Sister!

Your POV

“Scratchy, have you seen my swimsuit?” A muffled response from my uncle comes from downstairs. “What?” No response. With a sigh, I push myself out of the small closet I was digging through, and make my way to my door. I open the door just enough to put my head into the hallway. With one more confused ‘What?’ and still no response, I made my way all the way downstairs. Upon finding my uncle, he was discussing rules with the “Out of Control Warners.”  
“Yakko, vun last time... Vat is un of zah major rulez?” Scratchy had been spending hours trying to get the toons to understand a few simple rules for our upcoming trip. Because Otto was the P-Sychiatrist of the lot, he was to watch after them at all times. Even on his vacations.  
“No calling babes, ‘Babes’ even though they are totally babes.” Yakko answered tiredly pressing a game show button. After answering, he dropped his head down on the “contestant” podium.  
“Not zat vun, Yakko, zah ozer important rule.” After a few seconds of scratching his head, Yakko slammed his hand down on the button again.  
“No calling (Y/N) a babe even though she is also totally a babe.” My uncle rubbed his nose bridge with his fingers.  
“Well, zat too Yakko, but one that trumpz zah rest…” This time Wakko hit the button.  
“No Monkey schtuff on zah trip.” Wakko repeated in a mocking accent. Another button buzzed, and we pan to Dot.  
“Can I call babes, babes? Or does this rule apply to us all?” My uncle sank into his chair, and responded to Dot’s question with a solid, “yes, it applies.” When my uncle was done trying to get the Warner’s to listen, with little avail, I decided to ask.  
“Have you seen my swimsuit? I can’t find it anywhere.” Before my uncle could respond to my question, Yakko did.  
“I’d prefer if you’d go without it. Me and you. The lake. Midnight. No swimsuits.” As he winked, I could feel the heat flooding my face. With a sigh, Otto said he had washed it. Before I could make my way out of the room, Yakko blew a kiss my way. The blush from before came back, and I made my way out of the room.

The time had finally come for us to leave the lot and make our way to the beach side cabin my uncle rented, with a little help from his tax returns. There was a lot of fighting among the Warner’s as to who gets the front. Even though my uncle said over and over that I was to get the front seat, Wakko still found his way with shotgun. After all of our suitcases were deposited in the truck, we took off on our four hour trip. Yakko seemed pleased to get to sit next to me for the entire trip. Most of the time, he was found leaning on me, but he continued to play himself off as tired or trying to see out the window. I just let it slide. It was becoming obvious that he had a crush on me, and I wasn’t going to be THAT person. Actually after a few hours, he had fallen asleep... Against me of course.   
When we got to the cabin, the three were dazed, as they had all seemed to have taken a nap. They are such obnoxious, loud children, but even they get sleepy. When we parked, I woke Yakko, who in turn woke Dot. I tried to wake Wakko, but to no avail. I gave in, and picked up the sleeping boy in my arms. As I turned to walk into the house, I was greeted by Yakko.  
“Why couldn’t you do that with me?” With a playful eye roll, I shifted the weight of Wakko in my arms.  
“Well someone had to open the door for me,” I said walking past Yakko. He dropped the suitcases in his hand, and raced to the door.  
“Well, allow me madam.” I made my way into the cabin, and laid Wakko on the couch. Instantly, he pulled his knees to his chest, and sucked his thumb. A smile crossed my face as I admired his innocence.  
“Yakko, zat ish not vat ve agreed on,” I heard my uncle call from outside. I peeked outside to see what was going on.   
“But-”  
“No Yakko, you is not sharink a bed vith (Y/N). Dot ish.”  
“But-”  
“No. I’m already nervous about you sharink a room vith her.” With a giggle, I went out to the car trunk and grabbed my suitcase. On my way back to the house, Yakko catcalled me. My face turned red once again, and I hurried inside the cabin. Sometimes his attempts are cute, sometimes they are too obnoxious.  
After we had gotten all of our suitcases in our shared room, it was night. Scratchy, with hesitation of leaving me alone with the two boys, settled in his own smaller room. The room I was to share with the Warners’ was a fairly large sized room with only two beds. One for me and Dot, and one for Yakko and Wakko. Everything was set in place for our week long trip, so we settled into bed. A few hours later, I was awakened to a black eyed child shaking me. Half asleep, Yakko lead me out the door, and out to the deck. By the time the salty-ocean air hit my face, I was wide awake.  
“Did you need something?” I leaned against the railing, and looked towards his direction.  
“Just time with you,” he responded with a shrug. Slowly the blush crept up my face.  
“Well, looks like you got some time. Now what are you going to do with it?” He moved closer and I thought that was it. That he was going to kiss me, but no. Not yet. Instead, he grabbed my hand again, and lead me onto the beach. We raced and danced on the dim lit beach until the sun started to come up. Our conversation was a never ending one, and touched on all the bases. The things we believed in, or thought. The places we wanted to go to, or have been to. The possibility of a relationship. He had asked the questions of a relationship more than once that night, and I started to fully answer him. He must have known the best time to get an honest opinion is early in the morning.  
With the sun starting to show, we made our way back into the cabin. Instead of heading to the room, Yakko dropped himself on the couch. He motioned for me to join him, but I hesitated.  
“Scratchy said I couldn’t share a bed with you, you heard him. He never said anything about the couch.” I rolled my eyes, and made my way over to him. The exhaustion had set in nearly an hour ago, and I was too tired to argue. Instead, I joined him on the couch, head against his furry, black chest, arms around his back. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over us. I closed my eyes, but opened them as soon as I heard my name.  
“(Y/N), look,” with that, I looked up. He pulled my chin up for our faces to meet, and with a quick, innocent kiss, let go of my chin. With a smile I resumed my previous position. Scratchy wouldn’t be happy in the morning to awaken to the two of us here on the couch, so we just need to make it last. I soon fell asleep, ready to have a great week on vacation with my family and friends.


End file.
